This invention relates to the auto-cleaning device of smoke-exhausting machine in kitchen.
The conventional smoke-exhausting machine in kitchen will accumulate smoke soot easily, and then become bad looking and hard to be cleaned. The most common way to clean the machine is manual cleaning, that seems to be inconvenient and take much time, and will result in environment contamination on cleaning. Thus we are trying to get the auto-cleaning device for smoke-exhausting machine in kitchen to improve the situation.